Disconected
by The XY sisters
Summary: City folk Johnny is forced to move to Oak Tree Town and take over his deceased grandmother's farm. But little did he know that his neighbor was a lunatic and that the townsfolk aren't what they seem. Johnny begins questioning his life choices.
1. Chapter 1

**One disclaimer is enough right? I don't own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

In an effort to keep her voice as low as possible, and as angry as possible. She voices her anger out in the form of a hiss, hoping that the person in front of her would realize that yes, she is a predator, and yes she will kill to get what she wants. Wait. Do snakes even do that?

"There's another farmer?" She said, scratch that. Hissed out.

The prim woman infront of her flicked a stray lock of hair behind her shoulder and gave the fuming girl infront of her a cold smile. "Annie dear, It's not that bad." She said, tapping a few more words into her rural laptop. Actually, It's surprising that a laptop still existed around this sleepy town. Annie's head snapped backward, "Not that bad!?" She shrieked, then paused slightly to look around her, surprised faces greeted her back. She quickly bowed and apologized.

"Not that bad?!" She repeated in a quieter hiss, trying her best to pull off the most horrendous scowl she could muster, and boy will it be terrifying. The woman rolled her eyes as a reply to her overdramatic exclaim. _Geez_ , Annie thought, even her eyeroll is prim and proper, how much princess classes did this woman take?

"Annie, listen-" She starts, but Annie cuts her off, because well, she _will_ have it her way, and not even Veronica the strong and stubborn will ruin her plans.

"No you listen!" She said, her her lips pincing into an unhappy frown. "I have worked really hard to get this far and this farmer suddenly waltzes in and gets Eda's land?!" Annie cried, her voice of destress growing louder and desperate by the minute. Screw manners, it was too late to apologize to these busybody onlookers anyway.

"Annie, he didn't just waltz in-"

"Oh, it's a he hmmm? Then I suppose _he_ just samba-ed' in?!"

"Annie just stop," Veronica said, massaging her temples in anger and stress and possibly annoyance. "And listen." She continued, sighing in distress as she looked up from her far-too-old for this century laptop.

Annie pouted. "Ok, fine." She said, head snapped to the right to avoid looking at the woman directly. Veronica sighed again.

"This farmer who's taking over Eda's farm is-"

"Hi, uh... is this the reception desk or something?" A voice piped in.

"Ugh, why is it that I can't speak properly without getting interrupted!" Veronica yelled at the ceiling, not knowing where to pinpoint her anger at. She sighed through her nose furiously and glared at the only known person in the room to cut her off, which was Annie. But the girl seemed as thoroughly confused as she was, so she raised both hands up as a gesture of innocence as they both had an intense staredown, both not knowing who would break the awkward silence.

"Wow, mannequins" The voice said, his steps could be heard from his calm walking. He walks straight up to the two women. "Hi, um...may I ask, who's in charge here?" The stranger said, walking into their field of vision, waving a hand in between their faces he waited for a reaction.

The two immediately moved away from each other, both clearing their throat in an attempt to dissolve their awkward situation. "A-ah, You must be Johnny?" Veronica said, rolling her shoulders back and flicking her stray hair behind her shoulder again. She gave the boy a firm look from bottom to top and nodded. "As you may know, I am Veronica, and welcome to our humble town" She said, walking out of her counter in hurried steps. As she stood an arms length away from the boy, she gave a curt bow and offered a handshake. "Pleased to make your aquaintence"

The boy, who Annie, or anyone would now know as Johnny, gave an awkward smile as he shook the woman's hand. The other hand that he used to prop his bag up was switched to scratching the back of his neck. It left Annie wondering if all males did that on instict as she last saw Fritz do it too when she asked an odd question to get a laugh out of something.

"T-thanks, Miss? Veronica." He finally said after some amount of time. Then sighing in relief when Veronica realeased his hand.

"It's Mrs, and you're welcome" she said. Annie coughed, 'wait, she was married?'

Veronica stood straighter. "As you may know, your grandmother has passed awa-"

"Wait grandmother?" Annie shrieked, suddenly aware of the reason he was here. The boy took a look at her, with his confused and innocent looks, he gave her a curt nod. Veronica rolled her eyes again, yeah, ok. Maaaybe she did try to tell her about it, but this is a big sitch here.

"Woah, grandmother," Annie, mumbled soon after, coughing in attempt to clear her previous embarrassment she nodded for the annoyed woman to continue. Veronica frowned daintily at her.

"As I was saying, before somebody _rudely_ interrupted," Annie coughed." You will be taking over your grandmother's farm, the paperwork has already been done by your father, the only thing that you need to do is sign a few papers here and there, and the farm is all yours!" Veronica said, handing him a few pieces of papers and a single ink pen for him to sign.

Johnny stared at the woman for sometime, and snapped back in to reality when Veronica cleared her throat."Uh- sure." He mumbled, taking the pen from her to sign his name and break the deal.

He took a deep breath. Annie stared , watching as the pen hovered indecisively above the paper.

"You... gonna sign that?" Annie asked, pointing at the paper with a pout. He took a look at her and nodded, "Yeah" he said, signing the paper and slapping the pen onto the table, the thump resounded throughout the silent room.

Veronica thanked him with a confused nod and took the papers away.

"Now," She said, gesturing a hand over to Annie, she hummed a high tune, "This is Annie." She continued, in which the boy's line of vision immediately turned to the girl standing annoyingly beside him.

"Pleasure" Annie said, greeting the boy as civilised as she could, hand outstretched to shake and all.

He smiled at her, "Same to you" He replied.

"And here's the reason I summoned you here Annie." Veronica said, taking a loom at the girl, she coughed to stop her laughter from escaping her not-to-be-trusted very escapable lips. 'Summoned' She repeated in her head giddily.

"As you know, Eda's farm is right beside yours." She said, a not so subtle look at Annie, who nodded like a good child.

"So you're bringing him over." She said, and walked back behind her counter. Or safe haven as Fritz calls it. Annie gaped at her, mouth wide and uh, wide. Did Veronica just toss the duty onto her? "Buh-buh Eda didn't need to bring me to my farm!" She cried, taking deep breaths like she wanted to cry, her effort was gone in vain when Veronica said this, "How old was Eda and how old are you?"

"Fiiiiine," Annie said, or whined. She turned to awstruck boy and blew her fringe out of her eyes just to give him a peluctant glare. "Follow moi," She grumbled, annoyed and bowed at Veronica politely."I'll be off" She said, turning her body to face the closed doors of the guild, she pushed the rickety doors open to greet natural sunlight again.

Johnny bowed to Veronica and follwed her out the doors in a hurry. _Tch, goodie-to-shoes._

* * *

"Annie berry! I found the thing you were lookin' for!" Fritz cried in his ever cheery voice when he spotted her approach. He hopped out of the river, a feat that short people would never be able to do, and ran over, bare chested.

"Fritzy, You didn't have to!" She replied happily, running over to grab whatever he found. Johnny looked thoroughly confused as he looked between the two.

"Um.." He said, trying to get thier attention. It didn't work if that was what you're wondering.

"Sea Urchin!" The redhead called, pulling the spiky creature out from his wet and dirty sack. He held it up as if it were a prize to be won, and carefully handed the creature to Annie, who held it delicately in her hands. "Perfect" she whispered.

Fritz rubbed his nose with a finger, and chuckled, "All the best for ya" he said, the turned to the blonde who stood with a confused look on his face. "Woah, who is this?" He asked. Annie glanced at him and gasped.

"Shoot! Sorry," She said, turning to face the boy, the intimidating sea urchin in hand. She looked very threatening. "Fritzy, this is Johnny, ah Johnny, Fritz" She said, using the Sea Urchin as her hands for the time being to gesture to each of the boys.

"Howdy! Nice to meet'cha" Fritz greeted, waving his hand happily at the boy. Johnny laughed and did the same. They shared a loom of happiness before Johnny's gaze wandered onto the Sea Urchin. He pointed at it.

"Oh this?" Annie said, looking down at the spiked creature as it twitched slightly. "Playing a prank on someone" She replied, like it was the answer to all his questions. Johnny knew not to inquire, so he placed it aside for another day.

"Fritz, I can't go now. So I'll meet up with you later, 3.00 p.m. sharp" Annie said, nodding at him, there was even a salute at the end as she handed the creature over to Fritz. They exchanged a pat on the shoulder and Annie set off to the mountains.

Johnny, being the polite one he was waved goodbye.

They continued thier trek up the mountain when Johnny asked her another question, "Boyfriend?"

Annie shook her head as a clear indication of 'no'. Johnny stared at the girl for a few more moments and shrugged his remaining questions away.

They continued thier trek up the mountain.

* * *

He breathed, heavily and loudly, drops of sweat climbed down his furrowed brows and onto his chin as he stared at the farm that once belonged to his grandmother, still calming and serene as he remembered it. As he mentally healed himself with the current scenery, he had to take time to realize that his body could not keep up with his brain's healing process. So he fell face flat onto the ground.

The girl with the brown locks stared at him in complete awe. "Wow, worse than I was when I first came here." She said, squatting to stare at him at a closer angle. "Fabulous" she muttered soon after.

"You won't last a week" She said, her tone indicated that of pure happiness. She smirked, "C'mon to your room son".

The house was still in good shape. As if his gramdmother had never left, the paint still vibrant, as if the villagers had refused to give up this memory of the old woman. Johnny sighed sadly. He'd only met his grandmother when he was young, but never again as he got older. His father had suddenly got a new job someplace faraway, and they never once bothered to see Eda again. A heavy feeling of guilt was placed on his chest as Annie pushed the doors open.

"Voila." She sobbed, "Your... home..." She mumbled sadly. Looking at him fully as she held in her tears.

"She treasured her home, so I hope you do too," She said as her lip trembled uncontrollably, she breathed in and walked out of the house. Johnny could only nod as he watched her gather her emotions and calm herself down. She released her breath and nodded at him.

"Please tell me you know how to farm" She said, dabbing her fingers at the corner of her eyes, her voice still trembled as she spoke to him. He shook his head, and she frowned. "Yeah... kinda guessed you'd say that." She said sadly.

"Alrighty, well since I'm faaar to lazy to teach you anything, you'll just have to come to town with me as I do my stuff 'kay?" She said happily as if she didn't just cry infront of him just a few moments ago. He nodded. And she smiled, "Great, go get whatever you need and we'll meet at..." She checked her watch, which had remained invisible to him ever since he first met her, "At about 2.40 p.m."

She looked up, "You good?"

Johnny chuckled awkwardly to break his own self set silence "Yeah."

"Good."

* * *

"Johnny- o boy!" Fritz's voice yelled as it echoed throughout the neverending mountains, simply terrifying.

Johnny fliched and looked up to greet the boy, who was, at the moment, nowhere to be seen. Annie cleared her throat to get his attention, and pointed at the river. Where a giddy Fritz stood, half submerged in water he waved.

"Fritzy, you got the goods?" Annie asked, bending down to talk to the half-naked boy, who smirked like some detective and handed her a tuppaware. Johnny stared. "What," he yelped, "Is that?"

Annie raised the tuppaware for him to get a closer look. "Sea Urchin bowl" she said, and giggled soon after. "With hawt peppah" Fritz said from the edge of the river, they both laughed and gave Johnny a thumbs up. He returned it shakily.

"Is he comin' with?" Fritz asked, a hopeful look in his eyes, Annie nodded. "Wanted him to meet the wonderful townsfolk anyway, I mean it's necessary since the start of this game" She said, and both boys turned to give her a confused look, but Annie only shrugged it off and the boys never dared to ask again.

"Off to Reaggie's then" Fritz said getting himself out of the water. He shook himself off, splattering the water onto Annie and Johnny, who both cried out a scyncronized "Hey!" Fritz looked up and mumbled an apology.

Johnny swiped off some water droplets from his hair and turned to Annie, "Reggie?" He asked, the girl laughed and said, "Reager"

He would probably get it later once he meets this Reaggieger.

* * *

"Reaggie!"

"Reager!"

"Uh..."

Came three simultaneous greetings as said person looks up to the ceiling screaming ' _Whyyyyyyy!'_ in agony. The man then glances back to them with a blank expression like he didn't just throw his dignity out the window and ruin his chances of a good first impression for Johnny. The grinning duo then marches into the restaurant like they own the place as Johnny walks in after them like the civilized person he prides himself to be. Annie then slams the tuppaware of Sea Urchin Bowl on the counter as this Reaggieger person eyes it with curiousity. Johnny suddenly feels pity for the man.

"Can I help you two...three?" He glances at Johnny in question. "And who is this?"

"Oh, well this is-" Annie stars but immediatly gets cut off by an overly excited Fritz.

"This guy here is Johnny-o boy!" The brunette exclaims enthusiastically as he hooks an arm around Johnny. He then gets a kick on the shin from Annie for cutting her off.

"Hi...Reaggieger, I'm Johnny. Nice to meet you," the confused blonde said while shrugging Fritz's arm off.

"It's Reager actually," he says this while glaring at Fritz. "Pleasure to meet you as well," he said and offered Johnny a handshake. Johnny thanked the stars for finally letting him meet someone normal, totally forgetting about Varonica's existance and Reager's earlier outburst.

"So what brings you here," Reager directs the question towards the two grinning idiots. The restaurant owners eyes are narrowed with suspicion as he scrutinized the honey blonde and brunette duo.

"We brought you a-" Annie starts but gets cut off by Fritz once again. His bouncy additude really isn't helping him in this situation, Johnny notes as he notices the Annie's death glare being directed towards the excited brunette.

"We brought you a gift!" Fritz exclaims happily and gets hit on the head by Annie, a hard hit. Johnny winced at the loud sound and prayed to the Harvest Goddess that that hit didn't cause anymore damage to his already damaged brain.

"You do _not_ interrupt me! Got that Fritz?!" Annie scolds with the most frightening scowl Johnny has ever seen. How did he get dragged in to this again?

"Sorry ma'am..." Fritz apologizes with a pout.

"Wow, a gift." Raeger says, face devoid of emotion, he looked at Johnny. "Can I trust this?".

Johnny looked to the right, where Annie stood, her face said that of murder, so the blonde chose to save his own life over Reager's. Johnny wasn't a bad person, honest. He was just a coward who would really rather live to see the next day than die in the hands of some sweet little girl who was possesed by the devil. He looks back at the Reager's 'gift' and he swore he saw a purple-ish dark aura surrounding it. Yup, he was glad he wasn't Reager right now.

"They made it with love," he croaked out guiltily and gave him a shakey thumbs up.

"Really now?" Reager queries with a look of astonishment while glancing at the duo. They nod their heads eagerly, hoping that he would just eat the thing already. "I don't belive it for a second," he says with a frown and the grinning duo's smiles slowly melted.

"Aw c'mon Reabae! It's not like we poisoned it or anything!" Annie whines childishly.

"Then you wouldn't mind eating it would you?" Reager counters with a smirk. "I'll feed it to you," he offers, the smirk growing.

Annie gasps dramatically. "How could you?! You know I can't resist it when a hot guy offers to feed me food!" It was then that Johnny decided to question his life choices.

Reager gives Annie one of his charming smiles. "Say ah~"

"D-damn it..." she curses as she slowly opens her mouth.

"Don't do it Annie! It's a trap!" Fritz yells and pushes her away. She trips forward and Johnny catches her by her shoulders, he then sends her a deadpanned look as she smiles sheepishly at him. The brunette then had the look of a crazy person who just thought of something brilliant, and Johnny feared for his life.

"Take my place and be fed by Mako-I mean Reager, Johnny," she orders him with a spark of hysteria in her eyes. Johnny _really_ feared for his life.

"Are you crazy?! There's like hot pepper in there!"

"I knew it," Reager says with narrowed eyes.

"Look what you've done! He won't eat it now," Annie pouts childishly and crosses her arms over her chest while stomping one foot down.

"But I worked hard on making it," Fritz frowns and lets lose a sob.

"And it's a waste too," Reager sighs. "Such a delicacy being wasted by the likes of you two. Shame," he tsked and wave a finger at them.

Annie tsked him back in anger.

Johnny snorted when Reager took out a note book and announced the scores for whatever sick game they were playing, ten for Reager and zero for the two of them. He then snapped his book shut and wished them both better luck next time. Annie responded by stomping her feet again facing away from the smug restaurant owner, still keeping the pout on her face. Fritz just sighed and scratched his cheek while letting a sheepish laugh escape his lips.

* * *

 _Winter, Day 8th,_

 _I've finally arrived at Oak tree town. And as promised, I'm writting a journal as to keep track of my life here._

 _Grandmother's house hasn't changed since I last visited her, I miss her quite alot already. Hopefully She'll allow for me to redecorate the place because her things are not my cup of tea. Also, where can I get decent electricity here._

 _My first impression of this town- How do people tolerate each other so much._

* * *

 **X : I have this strange headcannon of Fritz giving everyone in town a specific nickname in order to feel closer to them. And, Raeger looks like Makoto Tachibana. Fight Me.**

 **Y: I don't know why I supported my sister's weird idea into writing this fic. But it was fun, I had fun writing about Reager too as well as Johnny's reaction towards their interactions. I'm in charge of beta and editing by the way.**

 **-X & Y**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting social

"Hey Fritz?" Johnny called, staring at the half naked boy in the river below him. "How is it that you are alive in this freezing temperature, in the freezing water? Half naked."

Fritz lifted his head from whatever he was doing and looked at the blonde who was staring at him from the bridge. He chuckled weakly, "I can only do this on sunny days though.."

Johnny blinked, "That was not my question." He said, shaking his head.

Fritz humned in thought for a few seconds, and nodded, "Ok, I shall tell you my secret then"

He got out of the cold water and shook himself dry like always. Like a dog, Johnny thinks with a scowl as some water dropplets got on him. The blonde sometimes wondered if Fritz even owned a towel. The frekled boy sneezed and grabbed his coat to warm himself up before walking over to where Johnny stood, a small smile on his face.

"Johnny-o-boy, I have only told this secret to two people, and two people only," He said as he appoached him.

The blonde tilted his head to look at him. "Two?" He asked with a raised brow. Fritz nodded, his brown locks bouncing along as some water dropplets dripped from them. He then pointed to Johnny. "You, and Annie berry"

"Oh..Um, I'm honered?"

"Great! Now listen closely and don't tell anyone," he said and leaned in closer to the blonde.

What an odd thing to tell a new friend, Johnny thinks with a mebtal eyeroll. Fritz grinned, "I'm immune to it" he said, wiggling his fingers around like he was telling a ghost story.

"And do you know how?" Fritz continued, face moving closer to the blonde, who instively backed away. Johnny shook his head, face contorted into pure confusion. Fritz moved to stand normally again and rolled his shoulders back.

"When I was a kid, Reggie used to push me into the freezing water whenever he felt angry." He said, scrunching his nose up like he just remembered a forbidden memory, he continued. "At first I got a serious flu, Nee-sama got really mad at him then."

Johnny cut him off here, "Nee-sama?" He asked, with a brow raised.

"You'll meet her soon enough" Fritz replied.

Johnny gestured for him to continue his (odd) story.

"Well anyway, Reggie didn't really care, you could say that he was a rebellious kid." He paused then snickered, "That was afraid of fireworks."

"Wow, new information everyday," Johnny said sarcastically, but really, maybe he'll save this blackmail material for the future.

"Hehe... Anyway, he didn't stop pushing me into the river. And sooner or later I got used to the cold. And I also learned how to swim in the process! Neat huh?" Frits said, like he was fine about the fact that he could have been killed and by none other than his 'best friend' friend. Johnny felt the need to voice his thoughts or this question will haunt him for life. "How are you still friends!?" He asked incredulously.

Fritz shrugged and crossed the bridge. "Dunno, friendship's weird" he said, looking down then smiling as he bid Johnny farewell, as he continued his walk toward to his farm.

Johnny stared until his silhouette dissapeared.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice that sounded like Annie's said. Johnny pinched his lips into a straight line. "What is?" He asked, craning his neck to look at her with a blonde eyebrow instinctively raised in question. Annie giggled and walked to stand beside him. "Thier friendship" she said, pointing in the direction where Fritz disappeared. Johnny scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh, sure" He said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Annie stared.

"What?" He asked, feeling embarrased from her intense stare. She tilted her head slightly as she asked her question. "Do you feel awkward around me?" She asked, staring as he put the hand he used to scratch his neck down. Johnny blinked then stared down at her.

"What?" He said, giving her a confused look, she pointed at his hand and said, "Boys tend to scratch their necks when they feel awkward, right?" She asked, blinking innocently. He continued to stare at her for a few more seconds, then slowly turning pinkish in the ears.

"I-I don't know," He said, looking away. "But I can tell you that I don't talk to girls much. They never really talk to me back when I was in school," he said, although it sounded more like a low mumble. Annie 'oohed' and turned to walk to town. "If that's the case then I should introduce you to girls more. Ya know, get you used to talking to them," she said, gesturing for him to follow her.

He blinked, and decided to do so.

* * *

"Annie dear, do you wear anything but rags?" A voice said, high pitched and shrill. Annie giggled, "Don't wanna dirty my clothes while working y'know," she replied happily. Johnny wondered if all girls enjoy dissing each other. Is this true friendship?

Annie eventually turned to look at him after a small conversation with the petite woman who lived on the mansion sitting atop the hill that overshadowed everyone's lives in the town. Annie walked over to him. "C'mon," she said, pulling him over to the woman with a frilly pink fan in her hand. Johnny pauses at that, a fan in winter?

Annie let go of his arm and gestured to the woman. "This is Elise," she said, then she turned to the platinum blonde girl, who he now knew as Elise. "Elise, this is Johnny!"

The woman, raised a delicatly trimmed eyebrow, half her face was still shielded with her fluffy fan. She humned. "Another one," she said behind her fan.

Johnny's face morphed into a frown. "Excuse me?"

Elise rolled her eyes and pointed her fan at him. "What is up with that outfit," she said, moving the closed fan up and down, he supposed she was gesturing the whole of him.

"What's wrong with my outfit!?" He replied feeling pretty offended that this lady in a pink, frilly and not meant for this century dress had just dissed his outfit. Annie jut her bottom lip out as she watched the two go at it.

"I'll have you know that this hoodie cost me 50 bucks, and it's an original sister!"Johnny said, gesturing to his comfy looking hoodie.

"Hah! Just 50? Dear, let me tell you that I've seen jackets way more dazzling and expensive than this..." she spun her fan in a small circle, most likely gesturing towards his hoodie. "...garbage," she finished in the most British accent Johnny had ever heard.

"Woah, did you just call my hoodie trash?"

"Is the Harvest Goddess female?"

"What's a Harvest Goddess!?"

Everyone in the mansion immediately turned to gasp at him, a maid who stood nearby gave him a dissapointed look. Johnny turned to look at Annie, who looked just as confused as he was. "What's happening?" He whispered to her. Annie blinked at him, he supposed that she didn't know either, given her confused look.

"The Harvest Goddess is someone who protects us all," one said, nodding.

"Someone who watches over us," another said.

"Someone who provides us with food to survive!" Another said.

Elise scoffed and made a shooing action at him. "Ugh, another uninformed farmer, one after another all coming here thinking that they cou-"

"Hey who's that?" Annie said, effectively cutting Elise off from outright dissing Johnny.

Elise glared at the brunette, huffing she tirned toward the direction Annie was pointing at. In the bushes, a mop of white hair moved about. Like a ninja.

"Oh, him." Elise said, walking over to the bush. "New worker," she said, "Landscaper to be precise. Came in on the first of winter to decorate my palace! Best of the best! Oh, and he's foreign."

Johnny watches as the platinum blonde smirked smugly. He didn't know why though, I mean doesn't she already have tons of workers? He glances around her huge estate to find several other foreign workers. What was the big deal then? Does this sadistic bi-I mean _lady_ find pleasure in owning things no normal people could own? Hah.

"Is-is that rabbit ears?" Annie announces out of the blue, mouth agape in awe. "You got a bunny boy Elise?! I want a bunny boy!"

Johnny narrows his eyes and focuses his attention on the moving bushes until he sees bunny ears poking out of them. His eyes widen in surprise. Bunny ears?!

"W-woah," he exclaims. "There really are bunny ears! B-bunny boy?!"

Elise gives her two fellow farmers a look of confusion before turning to the bushes to find said bunny ears poking out of the bushes. Her facial features morphs into shock before she tilted her head to the side. She has a look of contemplation as she stares at the rabbit ears in amusement. "Nadi, was it? Would you kindly show yourself to these two peasants?"

The rabbit ear twitches in response as it slowly rose. The next thing he knew was that he was coming face to face with a tan skinned albino man...holding a rabbit.

"Woah! I didn't know albinos could get tanned!" Johnny exclaimes.

"That's why it's called a rare species dear." Elise says proudly.

"It?" Annie asks.

"The rabbit?" Johnny questions after Annie.

"No, I mean the male," Elise answers them.

"Oh," they both answer simultaneously. The brunette then grins and walks over to the tanned albino, she sticks her hand out, a friendly gesture to indicate self-introduction. "Hi, I'm Annie!"

The man stares at her hand, a few minutes pass and he blushes and avoids her gaze. At this, she gives him a look of confusion. "Um...My name's Annie. What's yours?"

He replies with holding up the rabbit to hide his embarrassingly red face, the rabbit's nose twitching cutely all the while. Johnny wanted to laugh at the awkward predicament Annie was put into, but was too scared to since the girl would literally bury him alive. So he decide to save her instead. He doesn't know how but he was certain it was better than just standing around. So he walks up to them and introduces himself as well.

"Hi, I'm Johnny," he says with an outstretched hand.

The tanned albino simply lowers the rabbit, red face gone. "I'm Nadi," he says and shook the outstretched hand.

Annie stares at their connected hands, a frown marrying her features. "Wah...?"

"Nadi, you may leave to continue your work," the blonde says with authority. Nadi nods in her direction before sinking back into the bushes, Annie and Johnny following his movements with their eyes. They blink once and he was gone, the empty bushes rustling in the wind.

Both farmers looked at each other. "How did he do that?"

Elise blinks. "I don't know," she answers equally confused. "He sometimes mysteriously appears behind me as well," she says as an after thought.

* * *

"Well, that was Elise! Your everyday snobby rich kid," she exclaims happily, Johnny nodding slowly at her every word. Annie giggles excitedly, which makes him wonder if she introduced Elise to him on purpose.

"Johnny-o-boy! Annie Berry!" Fritz yells from a distance, startling a few passerby's and most probably Raeger, who was right beside him. Annie laughs at Johnny's temporary shock and Raeger punches Fritz on the shoulder for probably disturbing everyone's peace. Johnny wonders if this is what he has to live with everyday. "Hey Fritzy!"Annie yells back, voice equally loud and shrill. Johnny takes it upon himself to slap her shoulder for disturbing the peace.

As Annie glared daggers at the blonde, Fritz had quickly ran towards the two to join thier conversation. "Hey guys!" He says, bumping into Annie, who used her hips to bump him away. "Where were you guys?"

"Introducing Johnny to Elise! Since he isn't very comfortable with actually talking to girls- and hey where's Rae-Bae?" Annie replied and turned to look behind the boy to look for the restaurant owner. Fritz shrugged and mumbled, "work" and, "doesn't want to play with me.." sadly. Johnny snorts and quickly placed a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter.

"Ahh, well okay then," Annie said, a fist at her lips to probably stop herself from laughing too. Fritz huffed and turned his frown into a giddy smile, "So, Johnny-o-boy is basically tryin' to make friends with everyone right?" He said, facing the blonde, who nodded slowly in response.

"Well! If he's still up for meeting girls-"

"I'm really not..."

Fritz deflated after Johnny cut him off, but quickly regained his composure, an turned to face the town. "If that's the case..." He mummered, and after a few seconds, a lightbulb flashed above him, effectively scaring both he and Annie.

"I got just the guy... girl!" He exclaimed happily. There was a pause, and Annie immediately gasped, took a step back and shook her head. "No! Not him!" She cried, "I don't wanna see the doctor!"

Fritz looked genuinely confused, then snapped his fingers with realization, an 'ooohhh' accompanying it. "Wait, Annie Berry! I'm talking about someone else!" He cried, stopping her from running away, Johnny looked between the two in confusion. "What's wrong with the doctor?" He asked, but was ignored as Annie's face morphed into horror.

"You don't mean..." She said, backing away. Fritz nodded, face looking as serious as he can get.

"THAT'S WORSE" Annie yelled and immediately turned her heel to dash away. But on her way down the staircase that connected the town to Elise's horrifyingly large mansion, she was caught by Raeger, who held her by the wrist as she tried to explain something to him.

The two farmers slowly made thier way down to hear Annie say, "He's the devil I tell you! A devil incarnate!" In the most horrified tone Johnny had heard her use in his two days living here. He suddenly had the motivation to meet this person that scares the brunette so.

"Don't be rude to Mistel, he's just brought up differently," Raeger said, pushing her to Johnny, who quickly caught her by the shoulders.

"Mistel?" Johnny asks, looking at Fritz for some kind of explanaition, the boy grins and said, "Don't make him mad."

"You're not supposed to say that with a happy smile!" Annie cries from her spot infront of him. Johnny raises a questioning brow at the other sane person here, Reager. He simply smiled and said, "Don't ask me about him, I don't enjoy talking about him or _to_ him...not after the incident..."

Johnny realized he lost the man when he looked up at the sky with blurred eyes. Johnny had to applaud on this person for making #BestBae2k17 scared to the point of no mention. So he keeps his mouth shut and follows Fritz with Annie in tow.

* * *

"Missy!" Fritz yells into what Johnny assumes is an Antique shop. Annie fidgets uncontrollably. He frowns at the hell hole he's about to enter.

The three, stepped into the store, (with Fritz dragging an unwilling Annie along) and was quickly greeted by a blonde boy? He assumes is younger than him.

"Welcome, and what can I do for you," He greets, facing Johnny, then turned his head to Fritz and grumbled out an angry hiss of "Fritz," and finally stopping at Annie to give the most spine-chilling way to greet a person, "Ah, Annie~"

Annie flinched, said a "Nope!" And opened to shop's doors to run, but was blocked by some tall 'af' man with a briefcase in hand. "Annie?" He said, backing up due to the force of impact. Annie screeched in agony, realizing her fate.

The boy, Mistel, as Johnny now knows simply smiled at her antics and turned to face the tall man. "Klaus," he grumbled and the man smiled at him and nodded in his direction.

Johnny thought to himself how much of an open book this blonde boy was, not knowing that he had actually said it out loud and gained the attention of the people in the room. Mistel raised an eyebrow at his general direction, "And who might this be?" He finally asked, Klaus looked down, (was Johnny that short?) at him in wonder, "Oh yeah," he seemed to say.

"Uh... I'm Eda's grandson, Johnny. Would have met you guys when we were kids, but I kinda never came down that mountain due to my obvious lack in physique," Johnny quickly answered. Annie huffed and added, "My neighbour!" Which somehow caused Mistel to trip on something on the way out the counter.

"Missy, are you alright!?" Fritz yelled, sliding over to where Mistel fell. Klaus chuckled like a gentleman would, which is to say, prim and proper. Mistel got up from his embarrasing fall, blinked at his surroundings like a lost deer, he got up, dusted himself off, and smiled at Johnny. It was absolutely bone-chilling, and it made him realize why the townsfolk feared this little man.

"Neighbour?" He said, but it felt like he spat it out with some kind of horribly scary malice. "Is that the case?" He said, glancing at Annie, who quickly hid behind Johnny as if he could protect her from whatever was going to happen.

"Yeah! We do uh, neighboury stuff together!" She further added. Johnny kicked her shin, resulting in an indigiant "Ow!" From her.

"Well, that is only neighboury things, I do neighboury with Jones and his family too I suppose." He said, malice somewhat turned down a notch, Johnny let go a sigh of relief. Annie frowned, "Well I appoint him as my new best friend!" She said.

"I've only known you for what... 2 days!" Johnny quickly replied, causing the brunette to narrow her eyes at him in a dangerous glare. Fritz raised an arm and said, "I thought I was your best friend?"

"Fritzy, don't make this hard for me..." She said, turning her head away like this were some chick-flick drama. Fritz gasped and turned away, wiping away imaginary tears. Mistel chuckled. "You lot are amusing as always," he said, combing his hair behind his ear, like a little lady would.

"Indeed brother dear," a feminine voice answers, and everyone, sans Johnny, tenses up. Down the stairs walked slender legs, and soon, a beautiful woman appeaeed, hair as blonde as Mistel's, Johnny guessed that she was his mother.

"O-onee sama," everyone choroused. "Iris," Klaus says with a curt bow. Johnny looked around in confusion.

"Who?"

" Me," the woman answered. "I am Iris, Mistel's sister, nice to make your aquaintence."

Johnny laughed and accepted her outstreched hand, internally telling himself to not tell her she looked more like Mistel's mother. "I'm Johnny, no need for nicknames, just Johnny." He said nervously. Iris nods.

"Iris, or Onee-sama would do." She said, with a small bow.

"Ah, Iri-" Johnny says, but immediately gets cut off by her.

"Onee-sama."

"Uhh... but you said-"

"Onee. Sama." She said, teeth gritting. Johnny gets the memo and immediately calls her 'onee sama' along with his greeting. Klaus steps in. "Forgot to introduce myself as well, I am Klaus, Mistel and Iris' neighbour and Perfume researcher of the town. Pleased to make your aquaintence," he said, and as somekind of afterthought, he added, "Ah... so nice to be young..."

Johnny nodded through everything he said, wondering if he should comment that he does not in fact look old, but decided to keep that for himself seeing as Klaus was muttering childhood stories to himself. Iris sighed and cut him off. "I'm a year younger than you Klaus," She said. The man blinked and nodded, realizing that any further coments made will result in immediate death.

Annie laughed and tugged at Johnny's sleeve. "Well that's dandy and all, but It's close to evening and we really gotta check on the farm, right, Fritz?" She said, winking at the boy who nodded like a good student. "Farmers never have the day off y'know?" He said.

And the three left the shop toward thier respective farms.

* * *

"I hope you've actually paid attention to everything I've taught you. Because I hate repeating myself." Annie says to a tired looking Johnny, he grunts.

"I'd prefer a yes ma'am but I suppose this will suffice." She said, pouring some tea into a mug. Johnny huffed and groaned into the couch. She frowned. "Well don't complain, you have plenty more days to get used to this life city boy."

She walked over to the couch that used to belong to Eda, pet it a few times and sat right down. "C'mon, I made tea for you, drink it and feel better you big baby," she said, placing the mug onto his head. He groans some more and reaches up to grab it, retracting his hand once or twice due to the heat.

"I hope it isn't poisoned," he said, staring at the hot liquid in his hands. Annie snorted and shook her head. "Sure, whatever you believe boy."

He scoffed and took a sip out of the concoction, immediately perking right up he glanced at her, "Wow, what is in this?" He asked.

Annie laughed and said, "A chef never reveals her secret." Johnny rolled his eyes and continued to take careful sips of his tea. Annie sighed and got up. "Returning to my house, call me if you need anything!" She said, waving a hand.

He nodded, and realized that she can't see it with her back turned to him, so he opted for a grunt. Annie laughed and closed his door, humming as she returned to her own farm. Johny sighed and put his mug down, walking over to his bag, he pulled out his phone, and headphones to listen to some relaxing tunes.

"I miss home already." He said.

* * *

 _Winter, Day 9th,_

 _Second day and I realize that the townsfolk are mean people. Also, Annie is treating me like some kind of slave, I mean, I know I have to learn. But making me do her farm work is absolutely horrible._

 _Dad, I hate you._

* * *

 **X: Mistel has the tools to absolutely make you regret making fun of him. Beware. (Yes I'm talking about his pink flower event.)**

 **Y: Nadi appeared! (Cue creepy giggling)**

 **-X & Y**


End file.
